


The Artisans Craft

by CollieWolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, also it's inspired by tumblr user doobler, this is honestly just a fluff fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollieWolf/pseuds/CollieWolf
Summary: Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes, and Bruce Banner open a bakery in New York, every day they try their hardest to impress their regulars, Stephen Strange, Steve Rogers, and Thor Odinson.





	The Artisans Craft

**Author's Note:**

> Follow doobler on Tumblr!  
> doobler.tumblr.com  
> Go give them love! The original creator deserves the credit!!

"This is it, fellas, our new lives!" Tony said, resting his hands on his hips, "no more running away!" Bucky pulled his hair back, securing it with a hair tie, "we have  _jobs_ now! We can finally focus on the important things, like guys."

Bruce and Bucky turned and looked at Tony, who had been staring off longingly in the distance, they looked at each other before sighing. Bruce went back to finding the key to the door.

"What? We were all thinking it, I just said it out loud." He smirked.

"Tones, I think you were the only person who was thinking that here." Bucky replied, turning back towards the door. Right before Tony was going to respond, the door finally unlocked and creaked open. Bruce stood, turning back and smiling.

"I'm in." He said, mimicking the voice of a hacker in a movie they had recently watched. He turned back, staring into the dark room and resting his hand on the door frame.

"Let's go in." Bucky said.

"After you."

"Why thank you, Bruce, I guess chivalry is still alive."

All but waltzing into the room, Bucky flicked on the light as he stopped abruptly. The three were still, then Tony squealed before running in and clearing a small counter in front of them.

"Tony, be careful! You have no idea how fragile the things in here are, we've never used them!" Bruce said, running around the same counter. Tony was already walking around, looking at everything. It  _was_ a lot to take in. The walls were a soft pink, pictures of the various deserts on their menu were painted onto it. There was a large glass display case in the front window, empty, for now. There was a small area where people could come in, buy a treat, and leave. But, for those who wanted to stay longer, there was a seating area with wooden tables and chairs, dark mahogany wood. The floor was a white tile, Bucky chose it out because it was easy to clean. One the far wall from the door was a large window, giving a soft orange glow throughout the room. The three almost moved in sync, walking towards it. The view was incredible, a nice, short, stretch of beach lay right behind the small shop, they watched the water as the sun slowly sank below the horizon, leaving the only source of light the harsh bulb from behind.

All was still, they were all undoubtedly thinking about the future, what could happen to them.

"I have seven PHDs why am I doing  _this_?"

Tony and Bucky burst out laughing, Bruce's question was a running joke between them, Bruce had multiple degrees in science, but he had never really wanted to do that, he had only ever started his first because of his father. They don't talk about him, though.

"I guess tomorrow we start baking." Bucky said, crossing his arms.

"I guess so." Bruce replied.

"6 AM." Tony continued. The three all made noises of agreement before they headed back towards the entrance of the room.

"By the way, Bucky, you need to thank your little painter friend, Steve, was it?" Tony said, taking one of the dupe keys from Bruce as he finished locking the door.

"Yeah, I should. He worked really hard on this." Bucky said, patting the wall. Tony looked around, staring at the raising moon. He felt calm for just a moment, breathing in a deep breath, he smiled, the lights from store on the street slowly flicked off as the city fell asleep, the street lights illuminating the sidewalks and a small part of the street. He smiled, enjoying the peace of the moment, he finally had something that he could be proud of, something that he could call his own. He knew that if Howard was alive he wouldn't be proud but, he was doing this for  _him_. No more feeling sorry for himself, no more being in his fathers shadow, it was time for Tony Stark to shine!

"Oh, is this a new bakery?"

Tony looked at the tall man looking at the shop.

"Yes, we're opening tomorrow!" Bruce said. "I'm Bruce, Bruce Banner." He said, extending his hand. The other smiled and took it, shaking his hand. "Dr. Stephen Strange."

"Oh, do you work at the clinic down the street?"

"Yes! This is actually on my way to work, I'll stop in tomorrow, what time do you open?"

"7 am, bright and early!" Bruce smiled, and waved as Stephen walked away.

"He's hot."

Bruce and Bucky both almost screamed, laughing at Tony who stood, staring blankly at the doctors back as he walked away.

"What? I'm serious! Stop laughing!"

 

The next day, Bruce was the first to arrive, unlocking the door he entered, unconsciously flipping the closed sign on the door to open, he walked to the back and began preparation, his favorite cookie batter was soon done, a simple chocolate chip cookie recipe that he had memorized a couple years back. It was his one recipe that he was incredibly proud of. After the oven had preheated and Bruce had set the cookies in to bake, he heard the front door jingle. He yelped, all but running to the front and peeking out of the door. Dr. Strange stood, talking to two other men. He glanced back and grimaced before walking out and smiling.

"Hey, Stephen! Sorry, we kinda barley opened, I haven't been able to get anything done yet but, I'll have some cookies out in about, 20 ish minutes?" Stephen smiled. Telling him that'd be lovely before the he went to sit down.

"Oh, and these are my work colleges, Steve Rogers and Thor Odinson. Introduce yourselves." He said, staring eagerly at the others.

"I'm Steve Rogers, I'm a therapist, so is Thor, here." The shortest man (other than Bruce) in the room smiled, nudging the taller blond. He was wearing a blue and white tee. His short hair was pulled to the side, he was handsome, Bruce had to admit, but, the taller man standing next to him  _had_ to be the most handsome man Bruce had ever seen. According to Steve, his name was Thor. That's all he got. His beard was full, it looked very soft. His long hair almost flapping in the non-existent wind. Bruce felt his face heat up as he smiled. Thor smiled back, and Bruce felt his heart melt. It had been years since he had had a crush on anyone.

"I'll be in the back, yell if you guys want anything!" Bruce said, turning to walk into the back. A couple minutes later, Bucky arrived.

"What's up, losers." He said as he shouldered his way into the shop. His arms were full of his random things that he used to fill up spaces. He said they helped him relax.

"Bucky?"

"Wh- Who? Steve?" Bucky stopped as the door swung shut behind him. He smiled, set his belongings on the front counter, and all but ran over to the teller man.

"It's been forever since I've seen you in person, man! Oh! I was going to drop by the clinic today to give you something to thank you for painting the stuff on the walls but, since you're here, I can just give it to you now!" Bucky blabbered on as he made his way back to his pile, pulling out a small object that Tony and Bruce couldn't see from their separate doorways.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Barnes?" Tony said as he shut the door softly.

"What's up, iron midget." Bucky said, smirking at the angered face Tony made at the awful nickname Bruce and Bucky had come up with.

"I'm average height! You guys are just tall!" Tony said, grimacing. He caught sight of the three other people in the room, recognizing the back of the doctor from the night before. He was hunched over giggling. He sighed, cut his losses, and headed towards the back, flipping his small fringe to the best of his ability. When the timer on the cookie finally went off, the three were busy conversing between themselves, he pulled them out and headed towards the front, nudging his way through the swinging door.

"Alright! They're finished!" Bruce called, setting the still steaming pan on a cloth. The three stood and walked over to the counter.

"How many do you guys want?"

"I'll have two! These others will have one." Thor replied. "After all, I'm a big boy." He mumbled, barley audible.

"Wha- you're a big boy?"

"Pfft- HOw did you hear that?" Thor was blushing furiously, shoulders raised. His mouth forming an almost straight line. Bruce paused, then started laughing. Any situation like this were Bruce's favorite. Finally, he wasn't the butt of a joke!

"Alright... One cookie for Stephen." He placed a cookie in a bag. "One for Steve." Another in a separate one. "And one for a big boy."

The other two men laughed along with Bruce as he placed the final cookies in the bag. Ringing up their total, he smiled. They took their bags, waved, and left. Bruce chuckled to himself as he headed to the back, getting ready for a slow day.

 

They didn't have many customers, people stopped by and got a few treats, Tony hoped they liked them. Bruce was currently working the front, the rule was first to arrive gets the front. Tony was making canola, his grandma had taught him how, leaving him a recipe that always seemed to turn out. It was nice, and quiet.

"I can't believe we're really doing this, it feels like yesterday I was trying to make machines."

"What?" Bucky pulled out his earphone, turning to Tony. "Sorry, I was listening to my music, I didn't catch that." 

"Oh, never mind, my old man sentimental thoughts would bore a young whipper snapper like yourself." He sighed, leaning back and chortoling.

"Who's old?" Bruce said, peeking his head into the back room. "Oh, wait a minute, hi welcome to-" his voice was cut off by the door shutting. Tony peeked through the window, looking at the customers. It was the tall blond dude from the morning.

"Wasn't his name like, Tor, or something?" Tony asked, glancing back at Bucky.

"Yeah, it was Thor."

Bruce awkwardly talked with the taller man, smiling and laughing at the dumb jokes he was making.

"So, what would you like?"

"Do you have any more of those cookies from this morning? They were wonderful."

"Oh! Yeah, of course! And, thanks, I made them myself."

"Oh? Well you sir, are an amazing cook. I'll be sure to come back tomorrow!" Thor handed him a 5, winking and telling him to keep the change. As Thor left the store, Bruce felt his face flush.

"Why do guys have to be so hot." He murmured to himself.

 

As Bucky locked up the door, Tony sighed.

"I guess I need to show up early if I want to see that hunk of a Doctor."

"You mean, me?"

The three laughed as they walked away from the store, the soft light of the sunset making everything a soft shade of orange. They were happy, and warm, everything was good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! I'm really sorry that it's fast paced, I just had to get this out before it was deleted :/ the next chapter will be much better, I promise!d


End file.
